Jazz Hands
Biography Jazz Hands is a French-accented mime artist who speaks. His schemes, obviously enough, involve all mime-esque themes and his objective is turning the whole world into his own mime world. He wears an old-fashioned black tuxedo, clown makeup, cape, wine colored pants, and top hat; making him mostly resemble Tuxedo Mask from "Sailor Moon". However, when first introduced, he was seen in a frock coat with his accordion hanging from his neck Jazz Hands became evil due to a particular reason: he hates all kinds of vocal actors (i.e. singers, voice actors, comedians) because, due to them, the "pure art of mimicry" has been washed up and thus forgotten, so "only muteness can restore the former glory of mime", as Jazz Hands himself puts it. His weapon of choice (in his premiere episode) is an accordion that contains a cannon whose laser shot turns everybody caught on it (including himself, in an ironic twist) into a voiceless mime, as he did with Samantha and Alex in "Mime Your Own Business". His accordion comes in possession of WOOHP and Sam and Clover use it to silence Alex when she again threatens to tell a secret; it's never seen again afterwards, however, but he uses similar machines in later episodes. He is defeated by the spies, muted, and taken to prison in his debut episode, but he mysteriously returns with his voice in all of his other appearances. In the Season 5 Jazz Hands Return arc he is released from prison, but Sam is assigned to conduct surveillance on him. She discovers his scheme: he has built a mime based theme park, which he will use to convert all of mankind into voiceless mimes. Sam adopts the alter ego of Miss Spirit Fingers in order to infiltrate Jazz Hands's island and then internally disrupt his scheme. In this arc, Jazz Hands apparently falls in love with Sam, ravishing her with gifts and romantic words, and even taking her out on a date at Cafe Bistro. Eventually, after finding out her true identity, he forces her to become one of his mime zombies and ultimately his "Mime Queen", after Alex and Clover figure out why Samantha was "working" with him. Jazz Hands also asked if Samantha had not learned a mime routine properly in Mime school, suggesting Jazz Hands may of gone to an art college of some kind. Jazz Hands stated he had received a "diploma from the international academy of mime". Jazz Hands (on his date with Samantha disguised as Miss Spirit Fingers) showed traits of a well mannered, romantic gentleman who actually enjoys conversation. Jazz Hands also is shown to have a sense of humor in his opening episode, as he states mimes are only silent when performing. In fact he even asks why would he have a phone if he did not talk. However his personality soon switches when he tries to make his plan come to fruition. Trivia *A similiar villain, introduced in Season 6, is Bozette Slapstick. *In the Jazz Hands Return arc he is seen without a hat showing that he is semi-bald. Gallery Jazz_hands_2.jpg|Jazz Hands Jazzhands.png|Jazz Hands Jazzzhands.png|Jazz Hands Mime_World.jpg|"Mime World" Jazz_Hand_out_of_jail.PNG|Released Miss_Spirit_Fingers.jpg|Taking Miss Spirit Fingers (Samantha) out on a date. Jazzhands.jpg|Jazz Hands Jazz0.jpg|Samantha rejects Jazz Hands. Jazz_Hands_Frock.jpg|With his accordion sam362.JPG|Samantha telling Jazz Hands to take his hands off of her. jazz1.JPG|Jazz Hand's bald spot. Category:Villain Category:Male